Impa
Impa is a Sheikah in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. She first appeared in The Legend of Zelda as an old woman. In the game, she is saved by Link after a pack of Octoroks attack her. She will then tell Link that Zelda has been taken captive by Ganon, and that he must save her. She has then appeared in many Zelda games as Zelda's most trusted advisor. She would later appear in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as Zelda's protector that teaches Link Zelda's Lullaby. In Ocarina of Time she is also one of the sages. She also appears in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/''Ages. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, she serves as Zelda's protector. In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, she is Zelda's old nursemaid and a sage that is eventually captured by Yuga and must be saved by Link. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, she was one of the Sheikah who served Zelda 100 years in the past, which means that she is over 120 years old. History Unified Timeline ''Skyward Sword'' The earliest known Impa in the chronology is the Impa in Skyward Sword. As a member of the Sheikah tribe, the chosen guardians of the goddess Hylia, she is a loyal and dedicated guardian and servant to Her Grace during the Era of the Goddess Hylia. In the final days of her life following a fierce battle with the Demise, the goddess ordered Impa to go through a Gate of Time to the far future to protect her mortal incarnation and to help her remember her who she really is. Hylia is eventually reborn on Skyloft as Zelda, she later falls to the surface due to Ghirahim's tornado. Impa then meets with the former goddess while saving her from a group of Bokoblins near the Earth Temple, and later protecting her from Ghirahim's grasp as he is chasing after the young girl. Shortly afterwards, she voices concerns during her first encounter with Link at the end of the Earth Temple, believing that he is unworthy of being Hylia's chosen hero, as she was forced to intervene to protect the goddess incarnate during the young hero's absence. Later, at the Temple of Time in Lanayru Desert, she faces Ghirahim in short battle while Zelda escapes through a Gate of Time at the temple. She is then saved by Link when her magical defenses are overwhelmed by her opponent's powers. She is thus able to proceed through the Gate of Time with Zelda and tells Link to tell "the old woman" in the Sealed Grounds the recent events so that Link may know where to go. Impa then escapes into the past, destroying the gate as it closes behind them to prevent Ghirahim from pursuing them. Link follows Impa's advice and returns to the old woman, who explains that Link will need to strengthen the Goddess Sword with the power of the three Sacred Flames in order to awaken the Gate of Time in the Sealed Temple. She also teaches the young hero how to play the Goddess's Harp as well as the "Ballad of the Goddess" to help him on his quest. The Young Impa then stay in the past where she watch over her as she enters a deep slumber in the Temple of Hylia to keep the seal on Demise, who had only recently been sealed by her goddess incarnation. After the eradication of Demise outside of the temple in present, a very aged Impa witnesses Zelda finally awaken from her ancient slumber and briefly reunite with Link. The reunion is interrupted by Ghirahim who reveal himself to the group and take Zelda to the past after pushing the old Impa and Groose out of the way to the Gate of Time. When arriving to the past, young Impa, still guarding the sleeping Zelda from earlier in their timelines, is attacked and wounded by the demon lord. Once Demise is successfully revived and sealed once more by Link, the young Impa congratulates him on his world-saving accomplishment. Zelda then give her one of her bracelets as a token of their friendship before going back to the present. Once they come back to the present, they discover that the old woman guarding the temple is an extremely old Impa who watched over the sealed Zelda for centuries. She then falls silent, steps backwards slightly and fades away into light, passing away. The bracelet given to her by Zelda falls to the floor and Zelda mourns her passing, thanking her for everything she did to help them. ''The Era of the Hero of Time'' Before the events in Ocarina of Time, Impa was born and raised in Kakariko Village, the Sheikah village. She was selected as Princess Zelda's attendant and likely left her village around that time, opening it to the people of other races. She then lived in Hyrule Castle along with the princess until Link came along, Impa was the only one who believed Zelda's visions. Adult Timeline ''The Era of the Hero of Time'' Link met Impa for the first time in Hyrule Castle, where she taught him "Zelda's Lullaby". She then helped him leave the castle and advised Link to head to Death Mountain to meet Darunia, the Goron leader, and find the second Spiritual Stone. However, while Link was searching for the remaining Spiritual Stones, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle, forcing Impa to flee with Princess Zelda. She barely managed to escape Ganondorf and stayed in hiding with the princess for seven years. It is likely that she was the one who raised Zelda during those years and taught her how to pass off as a Sheikah warrior. Impa also kept protecting Kakariko Village from the Demon King to her best effort. When Zelda was old enough to take care of herself, Impa started focusing on her old village again. Eventually Bongo Bongo, an evil that had plagued Kakariko Village in the past and that was locked up by Impa managed to free itself and attacked the village. Impa went to the Shadow Temple in order to imprison the creature again. When Link went to Kakariko Village after his seven year slumber, Sheik greeted him and told him about Impa's whereabouts. Link followed her into the Shadow Temple and was able to kill Bongo Bongo and awaken Impa as the Sage of Shadow. As her new duty as a Sage prevented her from being at Princess Zelda's side, her final words to Link were a request to protect the princess on her behalf. She then give him the Shadow Medallion and remained into the Chamber of the Sages. When Link finally defeated Ganon, Impa and the other Sages bundled their powers to seal away Ganon. During the ending, she could be seen overlooking a celebrating Hyrule on Death Mountain with the other Sages. ''The Era of the Great Sea'' Impa herself is not seen during the Era of the Great Sea but during The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Link can find a stained glass window inside the Master Sword chamber inside Hyrule Castle alongside other windows representing the five other sages and Ganon himself. Child Timeline ''The Era of the Hero of Time'' After sending Link back to the time before his first meeting with Princess Zelda. In this timeline, Link warn the royal family about Ganondorf who is then arrested by the Ancient Sages and executed soon after. As a result, Impa never become a Sage. ''The Era of Twilight'' During The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Impa herself is not seen but a character named Impaz who is also a Sheikah mention that she was named after the founder of the Hidden Village and since this village is said to be the old Kakarico Village found in Ocarina of Time, it means that she is named after Impa. Downfall Timeline ''The Era of the Hero of Time'' After Link's defeat at the hands of Ganon, Impa and the other Sages manage to seal the Demon King and the Triforce inside the Sacred Realm. ''Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages'' In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, she is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda. In Oracle of Ages. Impa, sent by Zelda to bring Nayru back to Hyrule for protection, meets Link when she finds she cannot move a large rock with the Mark of the Hero upon it: Link moves this with ease. However, Veran, Sorceress of Shadow, had possessed Impa. Veran transfers herself into Nayru, leaving Impa's body. After Nayru is kidnapped, she puts all her trust in Link to save Labrynna. In Oracle of Seasons, and she has been sent to bring the Oracle of Seasons away from the dangers that threaten her in Holodrum, and take her back to Hyrule. After Din is captured by General Onox, she puts all her trust into Link, as he bears the mark of a Hylian hero. Impa poses as the cook for the Troupe of Performers accompanied by Din at the beginning of the game in a bid to stay close to Din. ''A Link Between Worlds'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, She is once again Zelda's nursemaid and one of the descendants of the Sages. She is eventually captured by Yuga and turned into a Painting. Yuga eventually uses Impa and the rest of the Sages' power to release Ganon from his seal, in order to merge with the Demon King. Her painting is then hidden inside the Turtle Rock, a magma-filled prison located in the middle of Lorule's Lake Hylia. Eventually she was saved by Link and recognized him as the true Hero of his time. Once each of the Sages are rescued, they use their power to summon the Triforce of Courage. Impa then exhorts Link to return to Lorule Castle and use the Triforce to defeat Yuga. ''The Era of Decline'' In both The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Impa only appears in the game manuals. When Hyrule was under attack by Ganon's forces in The Legend of Zelda, Princess Zelda ordered her old nursemaid Impa to secretly flee and find the one who could save them. Ganon soon found out and sent his men after Impa. Though she managed to stay out of their reach for a long time, she was eventually captured. However, she was saved by Link. Knowing that this was the one she had been looking for, Impa told him the whole story and asked him to go save Princess Zelda. In The Adventure of Link, several seasons passed since Ganon was defeated by Link in The Legend of Zelda and Impa had resumed her normal duties. One day, Link came to her because he worries about a strange mark that had appeared on his hand. When Impa saw the mark, she was initially startled, but quickly regained her composure. She then took Link to a door in North Castle that only the members of her family knew how to open. In the room behind the door lay a princess of Hyrule from ancient times and before Link could ask any questions, Impa told the princess' story. When she was done telling, she picked up six Crystals and a scroll lying on a stand next to the altar and gave them to Link. She explained that these items were handed down in her family for generations while waiting for the one who was chosen by destiny to save the princess. She implored Link to follow his destiny and save the princess, to which he agreed. End of the Timelines 100 years before Breath of the Wild Impa was the trusted royal advisor to King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and Princess Zelda 100 years before The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is also Dr. Purah's younger sister and after the Great Calamity, she returned to Kakariko Village where she would become the leader of the Sheikah Tribe for the next 100 years. During Breath of the Wild 100 years later, Impa is an elder woman that is over 120 years old, which is possible due to her being a Sheikah. She is also known to have at least a child since Paya is her granddaughter. After discovering that the old man who helped him on the Great Plateau is the ghost of the King, Link is told by him to go to Kakariko Village and meet Impa. After meeting for the first time in 100 years, she guides Link on his journey and relates some events of the Great Calamity and how Ganon was defeated ten thousands years prior using the ancient technology of the Sheikah. She then ask him to find the Divine Beasts that are still under Ganon's control and find her sister as she is the only one able to fix the damaged Sheikah Slate. Descriptions Fi's Comments *Old Impa: "Name and other information are unknown, but signs indicate that this individual is extremely aged. I detect no danger from her aura. Signs indicate that she is here to protect the temple. I can verify that she has a strong apprehension of impending crisis with regard to the giant monster in this area that is trying to free itself." *Young Impa: Her name is Impa, a calm and collected individual. Receiving her orders from the goddess, she protects Zelda. She is a female warrior with a mission." *After Ghirahim kidnaps Zelda: "Her name is Impa, and she is a calm and collected individual. This female warrior was tasked by the goddess with the mission of protecting Zelda. She is mildly injured. There is a 98% probability that she sustained an injury from Ghirahim, who passed through here recently." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Impa is featured as three separate trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. One of them is a depiction of the Ocarina of Time version of Impa and is exclusive to the 3DS version of the game. The two others are based on the old and young versions of Impa in Skyward Sword and are exclusive to the Wii U version. Impa (Ocarina of Time) *NA: "The headwoman of Kakariko Village and attendant to Princess Zelda. She is also the last remaining member of the Sheikah. Link learns "Zelda's Lullaby" from her, and when he returns seven years later, he finds Impa and awakens her as the Sage of Shadows. Seeing how he has grown, she decides Zelda is in capable hands." *EU: "Leader of Kakariko Village and the last remnant of the Sheikah. She's also Princess Zelda's attendant, and teaches Link how to play Zelda's Lullaby on his ocarina. When Link returns seven years later and awakens her as the Sage of Shadow, she feels reassured that Zelda is in capable hands." Impa (Skyward Sword) *''When Zelda falls from Skyloft to the world below, this mysterious warrior protects and guides her. If you can tear your eyes away from her remarkable Sheikah garb, you'll see a powerful resolve in her eyes. Her combat skills are on a level with Ghirahim's swordsmanship and magic. It seems Impa actually hails from an age long past...'' Old Woman *NA: "This elder from the Sealed Temple offers Link advice on his adventure and also gives aid to Zelda after she falls from Skyloft. It might be hard to imagine, but this old woman was once a talented, young warrior. I wonder if there is another trophy that shows off that part of her life..." *EU: "Link meets this old woman int the Sealed Temple and finds her advice invaluable. She also took care of Zelda after her fall from Skyloft, and advised her how to proceed on her own journey. Link later discovers that this Sheikah elder was a proud warrior in a bygone age. You might even recognise her from another trophy..." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Impa is featured as an ace shield type primary Spirit with three open slots. Her Spirit design is based on her The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time appearance. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Impa is featured as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. She either uses the Giant Blade, which is a water based weapon or the Naginata, which is a fire based weapon. In this game's story, Impa is the general of the Hyrulean Forces and still serves as Zelda's guardian. Dark Impa Dark Impa is a Dark Shadowy Doppelgänger of Impa that appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode. She uses the same moveset and has the same material drops as Impa. Material Drops *Silver Material - Impa's Hair Band *Gold Material - Impa's Breastplate Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Sheikah Category:Zelda sage Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sage Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds sage Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits